dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta
thumbWe Were Angels (pl. Jesteśmy Aniołami, jap. 僕達は天使だった, Boku-Tachi wa Tenshi Datta) – utwór kończący w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball Z, zastąpił on w odcinkach 195 - 291 utwór "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā!". Informacje Tekst piosenki został napisany przez Yukinojō Mori autorem muzyki jest Takeshi Ike a wokalistą Hironobu Kageyama. Tekst right right Język japoński エンジェル…エンジェル…エンジェル… エンジェル…エンジェル…エンジェル… 時に埋もれた　記憶の彼方 そうさ僕達は　天使だった 空の上から愛の種を　撒き散らして この地球（ほし）から　悲しみ消したかった ねえ　広いブルー・スカイ 見上げていると　勇気が湧かないか…今でも　 トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　背中の羽根は失したけれど まだ　不思議な力　残ってる トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　光を抱いて　夢を見ようよ ほら　君の瞳に　虹が架かる 街に汚れたと　君は言うけど 今も透き通る　涙がある 雲の広場でカン蹴りして　月を滑べり ハートの矢で　人を恋に落とした そう　描くビジョン 現実にする　魔法があったんだ…本当さ トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　明日を信じ　続けていれば この砂漠も楽園に変わる トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　傷つき　そして学んで行こう 今　愛の蕾が　胸で開く トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　背中の羽根は失したけれど まだ　不思議な力　残ってる トゥ・マイ・フレンズ　光を抱いて　夢を見ようよ ほら　君の瞳に　虹が架かる エンジェル…エンジェル…エンジェル… エンジェル…エンジェル…エンジェル Język japoński(transkrypcja) ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU... Toki ni Uzumoreta Kioku no Achira Sousa Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta Sora no Ue kara Ai no Tane wo Makichira shite Kono Chikyuu (Hoshi) kara Kanashimi Kieta katta Nee Hiroi BURUU SUKAI Miagete iru to Yuuki ga Waka nai ka... Ima demo TU MAI FURENZU Senaka no Hane wa Naku shita keredo Mada Fushigi na Chikara Nokotteru TU MAI FURENZU Hikari wo Idaite Yume wo Miyou yo Hora Kimi no Hitomi ni Niji ga Kakaru Machi ni Yogoreta Kimi wa Iu kedo Ima mo Sukitooru Namida ga aru Kumo no Hiroba de KAN Keri shite Tsuki wo Suberi HAATO no Ya de Hito wo Koi ni Oto shita Sou Egaku BIJON Genjitsu ni suru Mahou ga Attan da... TU MAI FURENZU Ashita wo Shinji Tsudzukete ire ba Kono Sabaku mo Rakuen ni Kawaru TU MAI FURENZU Kizutsuki Soshite Manan de Yukou Ima Ai no Tsubomi ga Mune de Hikaru TU MAI FURENZU Senaka no Hane wa Naku shita keredo Mada Fushigi na Chikara Nokotteru TU MAI FURENZU Hikari wo Daite Yume wo Miyou yo Hora Kimi no Hitomi ni Niji ga Kakaru Język Angielski(fanowskie tłumaczenie) Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Hidden in the times, Recollections of over there, That's right, we were angels. Scattering all kinds of love from the sky above, From this star, I want to wipe off my tears. Say, the wide blue sky, Looking up to it, doesn't that boil the courage...? Even now. To my friends: However, I have lost my wings on my back, Besides, I still have my wonderful powers. To my friends: Embracing the lights, watching the dreams! Look! The rainbows are placing on your eyes. But you said that it was dirt in the town, Now the tears made it crystal clear. Playing kick-the-can at the cloudy plaza, sliding down the moon, With the arrows in the hearts, people will be falling in love. So, depicting the visions, We can make our magic into reality... It's the truth. To my friends: Believe in tomorrow, if I could keep up, I can even turn this desert into a paradise. To my friends: I am hurt, and I must learn to go, Now, the loveful flower buds opens in my heart. To my friends: However, I have lost my wings on my back, Besides, I still have my wonderful powers. To my friends: Embracing the lights, watching the dreams! Look! The rainbows are placing on your eyes. Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel.. Tłumaczenie Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Ukryte w czasie, wspomnienia ponad tamtym To fakt, jesteśmy aniołami Rzucamy wokół wszystkie możliwe rodzaje miłości Z tej gwiazdy. Chcę wytrzeć wszystkie swoje łzy Powiedzmy: szerokie, niebieskie niebo Patrząc na to odwaga w nas nie zawrze...? Nawet teraz Dla moich przyjaciół: Jakkolwiek straciłem skrzydła ze swoich pleców Oprócz nich mam jeszcze swoje cudowne moce Dla moich przyjaciół obejmuję światło i oglądam marzenia Spójrz! Tęcze pojawiły się w twoich oczach Ale ty powiedziałaś, że w tym mieście jest brudno Teraz łzy uczynią je krystalicznie czystym Powtarzane kopniaki w pochmurne niebo może dotrzeć na księżyc Ludzie ze strzałami w sercach zakochują się w sobie Więc przedstawmy swoje wizje Możemy zmienić naszą magię w rzeczywistość...To prawda Dla moich przyjaciół wierzę w jutro, jeśli mogę za nim nadążyć Jeśli mogę nawet pustynię przekształcić w raj Dla moich przyjaciół cierpię i muszę nauczyć się odchodzić Teraz pąki miłosnych kwiatów otwierają się w moim sercu Dla moich przyjaciół: Jakkolwiek straciłem skrzydła ze swoich pleców Oprócz nich mam jeszcze swoje cudowne moce Dla moich przyjaciół obejmuję światło i oglądam marzenia Spójrz! Tęcze pojawiły się w twoich oczach Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Język angielski(wersja FUNimation) Angel...Angel...Angel... Angel...Angel...Angel... Buried in time and distant memories That's right we were angels From high in the sky we scattered the seeds of love We wanted to rid the world of sadness Say look at that blue sky As you stare into it doesn't your courage swell up in side? Even now? To my friends we may have lost the wings from our backs but still Theres still some mysterious power that remains in us To my friends lets embrace the light and dare to dream Look! I can see the rainbow in your eyes Angel...Angel...Angel Polska wersja Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Schowane w czasie ukryte wspomnienia To fakt, jesteśmy aniołami Rozsiewamy nasiona miłości z wysokiego nieba chcieliśmy uwolnić świat od smutku Mówię: Spójrz na niebieskie niebo Jak mam na to patrzeć kiedy wewnątrz puchnie twoja odwaga? Nawet teraz Dla moich przyjaciół musieliśmy stracić skrzydła z naszych pleców, ale nadal Ciągle pozostała w nas jakaś tajemnicza siła Dla moich przyjaciół postanawiam objąć światło i ośmielam się marzyć Spójrz! Potrafię dostrzec tęczę w twoich oczach Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Anioł...Anioł...Anioł Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ